


Percy Jackson Lost His Memory | Oneshot

by I_Am_Weird07



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Think I Didn't Know What Anything Meant When I Wrote THis, M/M, Oneshot, Percy Jackson & The Olympians - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, just why, memory loss?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Weird07/pseuds/I_Am_Weird07
Summary: Percy Jackson is enjoying his time away from bad things, but then something happens and he can't remember shit. Again.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Percy Jackson Lost His Memory | Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I actually don't know how many years ago I wrote this. This is shit, I know. Please give lots of hate for this, I just wanted to import it because it was rotting in fanfiction.net. Please forgive me.

Percy's POV

The idea of living at camp with all my friends, safe and sound, without a care in the world, was too good to be true. I still hadn't come to terms with it. I half expected to see all the Olympians themselves suddenly appear at camp during dinner and tell us the world was ending again, but it never happened. After Tartarus, Annabeth was at my side constantly, and we barely left eachother. The lives of us seven demigods became much more peaceful than it was even before we knew we were demigods.

When Leo suddenly appeared on Festus with Calypso, I was shook. I mean, the fire dude always had a knack for doing stuff that made my jaw drop at his nerve, but this was a bit over the top. He explained that the Physician's cure made him come back to life, and the one Piper had was a trick of the mist. Hazel and Frank admitted that they were in on this from the start, which did make sense. Out of all of us, those two people were the only ones who wouldn't drag Leo's ass to the stables and tie him to a chair until he swore to stop getting bad ideas. Anyways, I was happy. So an oath to keep with a final breath was a bit different that we thought, although I still had a bad feeling the prophecy wasn't complete. But, I ignored that feeling and continued with peace.

Capture the Flag was arriving steadily, and this one was gonna be awesome. The teams would be a bit different, and it almost guaranteed our win. It would be me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo on red team and Ares, the rest of Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hecate and a few others on blue team. We figured heck, we were the seven most powerful demigods of the century, what could possibly go wrong?

As always, we were in for a serious treat.

'Ok, here's the game plan: Frank, Piper and Leo are gonna be on defense while the rest of us are gonna rush,' Annabeth told us, 'Since we have only seven people, that is basically the plan. Piper, you can use your charmspeak to literally make the other team go away-'

'Or tell them to whack themselves on the head.' I added helpfully, earning laughs from everyone.

'That too. Leo, you are a professional at making people run for their lives. Either use your horrible flirting skills, or your fire powers, or both, to make them retreat to their base in tears. Frank, shoot their asses. The rest of us are gonna have some special fun.' Annabeth concluded, and everyone was practically rolling at the plan. Annabeth was the smartest of us all, maybe even smarter than all of us combined, and she always made so effective plans that we actually thanked the gods for giving her to us, and here she was making a plan which sounded so ridiculous it could make Apollo shoot himself in laughter.

After the initial Chiron explaining the rules, he signaled that the game was now on. We had also decided that we would use our special demigod powers as extra defense, and since I could hear Frank in my head, he would tell me when a wave or something like that was needed. This was going to be interesting.

Almost immediately, a dozen campers rushed towards us, half of them from Ares, and the other half from Hephaestus. We downed them easily, since the fighters weren't really the best of the best. I wondered what they had in store for us, but I was definitely confident that we would win. As soon as I said that, I jinxed it. Clarisse jumped at me out of nowhere and started fighting, and it was obvious she had been practicing. We fought, our swords clashing every second as we slashed and parried, none of us backing down. Annabeth and Hazel were fighting half the blue team while Jason tried his best to fight through, occasionally taking to the air and landing a bit ahead of the offenders.

Suddenly, I heard an urgent voice speak in my head. Percy! We've got eight on on us, and Piper knocked down the other six. We're doing great, but a wave would be really useful right about now. In the background, I could hear the sounds of swords clanging on eachother, and Piper yelling different things in charmspeak. It was so powerful, I almost tried hitting myself in the head.

Ok. All three of you, move eight feet to your respective lefts. I've got a big one coming. I told him, a huge smirk on my face. Annabeth saw that and smiled, clearly understanding that all Hades was about to set free.

I raised my free hand behind my back and concentrated, creating a 10ft wave. How could I see where I was aiming for? Well, recently I had discovered that I can sometimes see everything from the waves while still seeing from my own eyes as well. I know its confusing, but its useful. I aimed straight for four of the uglies, and they got swept 20 meters back. I watched for a bit as Leo and Frank got the upper hand (as if they didn't have it already) and started fighting even harder. Piper said one last thing in charmspeak, and all of them went and bonked their heads on a nearby rock. I did all of this while fighting Clarisse, and as I returned to seeing completely from my own eyes, I slammed the hilt of my sword on her head, and she slumped backwards on the ground, knocked out cold. Right on time, Jason flew towards me, the flag in his hand. He was followed by the rest of the team, and the girls were surrounded.

'Percy!' Jason called, and we locked eyes. Something passed between us, and I knew what he was trying to say. He landed right in front of me and handed me the flag. In a millisecond, I bolted towards the direction from which we came, and immediately Jason turned and started holding off the other team. I left the trio fighting, my ADHD head thanking the gods once again for such awesome friends. They helped me no matter what, whether it be while fighting Gaia or fending off against the opposing team in Capture the Flag.

Anyways, I continued dashing towards our side, occasionally slashing at people who crossed my path. This is too easy, I thought as I did a backflip into friendly property, cheers echoing through the field from the spectators. I had a smile plastered across my face as Frank and Piper ran towards me, Leo backflipping the entire way. It was a choking group hug as Annabeth, Hazel and Jason reached us and hugged from behind. Calypso rush from the stands and started kissing deeply with Leo, triggering all of our inner couple cheesiness. I dragged Annabeth by the hand a bit further from the rest and smashing my lips against hers. Her hair smelled like lemons. She pulled away and I saw everyone else do the same. We were all celebrating right then and their with all our friends, and for a moment it was one of the happiest moments of my life, the silver flag draped across my shoulders, a large trident painted across it. As soon as I reached peek happiness, as soon as I finally left behind a minotaur dung load of worry which was always over me, something had to happen. Something to ruin the happiness flying all around us, something to make us become victims of that nagging worry once more.

I laughed with everyone else until I suddenly doubled over, clutching my temples as I felt pain race through my head, my eyes wide. I straightened, not having control, and some people gasped. My mouth opened against my will, and I uttered words which earned screams from many.

'Beware the loss of someone dear to all of you. A loyal friend, a great hero. Say goodbye.' I said in a voice which was definitely not mine. I remember being slightly worried about what was happening before passing out completely.

Annabeth's POV

After everything that I went through, all that effort of proving myself worthy to be a daughter of Athena, I shouldn't have let my guard down. I mean sure, we had just beat Gaia, Leo was alive and well, all of us were chilling at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and I would be going to collage together in New Rome, the seven of us demigods plus Nico and Will would be moving into a penthouse together, and we had a spectacular win in Capture the Flag. That's probably enough to get any normal person to let down their guard but, us being demigods, I should've known that all hell would set loose right when we finally left behind that nagging sensation of worry, something to just ruin the mood. Me, Piper and Hazel were holding hands and jumping, something I lost most of my dignity in, when Percy suddenly doubled over. For a second, I was scared that the eight tacos he ate at breakfast, courtesy of the Stolls, were now in effect, but then I was proved wrong.

He straightened, and I almost screamed. There was a glowing green aura around him, and his eyes were completely blue, whites and all.

'Beware,' he said, his voice deep and mature, 'the loss of someone dear to all of you. A loyal friend, a great hero. Say goodbye.' the voice finished, and several people screamed. For a second, his eyes flickered sea-green, but then his knees buckled and he passed out.

'PERCY!' I shouted, before dashing to his side, closely followed by Grover and Thalia, who had come down from the stands to celebrate. I turned my boyfriend's limp body, and saw a weird looking peace on his face, something I'd never seen before. Usually, there was always, always a coat of insanity and worry on each and every single one of our faces, most of all on Percy, and now it was gone.

'What happened to him? Is he breathing?' Piper asked, coming nearer to the boy with the rest of the seven.

'Of course he has to pass out and say creepy things with blue eyes right after we win. Of course he does.' muttered a distressed Thalia, clearly mad at whatever had ruined the peace. Grover opened his mouth angrily, about to swear some very bad things in the language of Pan or whatever, when Percy gasped like he couldn't get air. We all went silent, the entire camp surrounding Percy, but keeping a bit of space to let us breathe. His eyes fluttered open, and I saw that they were back to being sea-green, the eyes I'd fallen in love with, the eyes which hid so many emotions. He sat up straight and looked around wordlessly as if he'd never seen the place. He stood up, and looked straight into my eyes. He looked confused, as if he had no idea where the heck he was. The demigod had the nerve to look at me like a baby seal in foreign waters, as if he was trying to make me forget his lustful eyes when he ordered her around the previous night in the Poseidon cabin. Let's just say Zeus would be proud of his nephew. I was about to burst into laughter, partially because of the memories of the lust filled night and partially because Percy was so terrible at pranking. A moment before I yelled at him to stop with the very-not-funny pranks, he spoke.

'Hi?'

'Hi.' I said almost immediately, getting a bit impatient.

'Who am I.'

One look at his face, and one glance at Grover's face told me that it was not stupid prank. My eyes widened, and I loudly whispered-

'Shit.'


End file.
